Snapshots
by Desteni
Summary: A series of oneshots based around the 100 themes challenge for Colette and Zelos
1. Introduction

"Chosen" is the word that defines my existence.

To be chosen is a good thing. After all, we all want to be preferred as a friend, or picked for a team, or selected for a part in the school play. It makes us special, and a part of something. To be chosen is to be included in something great, something bigger than ourselves. The idea of being chosen simultaneously celebrates individuality and belonging. A beautiful idea.

I can understand why Cruxis picked that word to define the one who would journey to awaken Martel. The Chosen of Mana is someone who was selected for a bigger role than the ordinary citizen. But to be chosen as a sacrifice is to be set apart, different from everyone you know and love. It makes us belong to Martel, but it estranges us from a normal life. Doubly so because we know that whether we succeed or fail our life will end on the Journey of Regeneration.

To be honest I had never questioned the necessity of the Chosen, or the horror of what they had to endure. I was honored by my role and used to the idea that I would die. After all, it would only be a sort of death, because my life would be poured out as the nourishment for my beautiful Sylvarant. I determined to pursue my quest to the end, and even my love for Lloyd could not keep me from my role as sacrifice.

But then by some twist of fate I lived through it. The determination of my friends kept me from my death on Cruxis' alter, and to be honest on some level I felt like a failure. I was glad to fight by Lloyd's side for a better world, but I was still unsure of who I was now. A failed Chosen. The girl who was supposed to die and couldn't even do that properly.

However I was blind, it wasn't until I met Tethe'alla's Chosen and got to know him that I really understood the role we were both given at birth.

Zelos was my opposite in almost every way. He was loud and flamboyant with an opinion on everything. I was quiet and subdued and content to go along with my friends' desires. Everyone in Tethe'alla knew he was the Chosen, and he had political power that he wielded expertly because of it. Hardly anyone in Sylvarant knew of my role, it was even hard to get people to believe I was the Chosen sometimes! And as for using my position for a say in what went on in the world…well any effect I had was more incidental than intentional. He was a practiced Casanova, and I couldn't even tell the boy I liked how much I loved him without tripping over myself. He hated the title and the idea of being a sacrifice. The role of sacrifice was my entire life. He was yang to my yin.

That being said, we had some things in common. We were both consummate actors, although I think he's a bit better at it than I am. We both hide our feelings from our friends, and we both have lied to them when we thought it would be the best way. We both care about people, although Zelos might claim he only cares for himself.

The other thing we have in common was the ability to see through one another's acting. But we made a silent pact to not reveal each other. Zelos knew something was wrong with my cruxis crystal and my body before anyone else, and I knew he would never really betray us. We didn't spend much time specifically together, but we developed a silent communication. He would always say, "We Chosens have to stick together!" and in a unique way we really did. We didn't have anyone else who understood.

Journeying with Zelos made me realize that we were Chosen to hold the hopes of our worlds, and it was our responsibility to work for the greatest good of everyone. Even if people didn't see it. We were already tagged as a sacrifice, it wasn't much of a step to become a scapegoat to blame for what was wrong with the world. Even so, it was within our power to change the world for the better and bring everyone's hope for a new life to fruition. Some people still won't like us, but as long as we have done the best we could, we can live up to the role of Chosen.

It wasn't until the story of our journey was over that I realized how much of an impact he had on me, and how much I missed him. The strange Chosen from another world had somehow without many words become my closest friend. Lloyd and Sheena went off together and I found myself thinking of a red-haired loudmouth instead of my childhood crush. It was strange, and a little disconcerting. Luckily for me the end of our journey to change the world was not the end of my story with him.

Here I intend to collect a few snapshots of the journey of we two Chosens, a log of my memories. I don't intend to write in any particular order, just whatever comes into my head. I want to have our story on paper, and if someone besides just me enjoys the telling my heart will be glad.

Martel's Blessing,

_Colette_


	2. Memory

I still remember very clearly the first time I met Zelos. I was little more than a self-defending doll at the time, floating around after Lloyd, Sheena, and the elves on my pink gossamer wings. Anything that touched me I would hurt, and because my soul was locked away inside me due to the angel transformation, I could do nothing about it. I could somehow restrain my renegade body from hurting Lloyd, but that was about the limit of my ability. Every time I did I felt weaker inside though. I believe that if I had remained in that state I would have eventually faded into nothing through useless exertion and become a true soulless being.

I even kicked a cute puppy on our way into Meltokio just because it sniffed at me. All I could do was watch from deep inside red-tinged eyes. It broke my heart, especially to see my friends looking at me in shock and horror. And then Rodyle came along and complemented me on being so violent. I didn't know who he was at the time, but his words were a knife in my heart. I had never been called violent in my entire life. Slow on the uptake, yes, a klutz for sure, but violent? I seriously wondered if I would ever be me again. Honestly, if this was all that was left for me, I would have rather completed the full transformation and given my soul to nourish Sylvarant while my body went to be Martel's vessel. At least then I wouldn't be trapped within, horrified at what I had become.

We were heading towards the castle and came across Tethe'alla's Chosen and a gaggle of ladies heading the opposite direction. My status as little more than an automaton left me unable to do delicate maneuvers in anything except battle, and I flew right into one of the girls because she did not get out of my way. I remember feeling horrible as the women got upset and thinking that here I was causing more trouble for my friends.

I was honestly a little surprised when Zelos turned to me, looked straight into my soulless red eyes, and asked if I was hurt. He even called me a cool beauty and smiled in his dashing way. Of course I didn't know at the time that this was how Zelos was with _every_ female he met, but it still meant something to me. A complete stranger was treating me like I still had a heart in there somewhere instead of being turned away by my unresponsiveness.

I heard Lloyd and Genis defending me against the girls while I stared unblinking into Zelos' grey-blue eyes. Something in his eyes changed in that moment, and I think he realized that something was wrong with me, but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

He asked me if I was upset, and commented that he thought I would be cute if I smiled. I wished I could smile. He walked right up to me and reached out to touch me, and quick as thought my body's self-defense mode activated and I threw him away. I remember cringing inside wishing I hadn't become such a monster.

But he landed gracefully, and instead of getting upset with me, he took it all in stride. He claimed to have been startled, and maybe he was a little. However I think he was deliberately probing and expected something to happen, even if it wasn't that. It amazed me that Zelos still maintained his positive attitude. He commented on my strength and not my violence. After Rodyle's earlier statement about me, I appreciated that he chose to not put as negative a spin on my actions.

He stepped away then with the Tethe'allan ladies and I was left wondering what kind of person could have met me as I was and been so gracious. I never dreamed we'd run into him again so quickly, or that he would become an integral part of our group.

I remember the conversation my companions had with Zelos after sneaking in with Presea to meet Tethe'alla's king and give him Sheena's letter. He said he was coming along with us to keep tabs on us, to make sure we didn't regenerate Sylvarant and by so doing put Tethe'alla in danger of becoming the declining world. He said he'd help save me for Tethe'alla's good. But I could tell by the way he looked at me that he could see his own fate staring back at him through my soulless red eyes.

He did care about Tethe'alla, but I believe he also wanted to save me for himself. To prove that the Chosen doesn't have to be just a sacrifice. To prove that we were not destined to become lifeless dolls for the sake of our twisted worlds.

I remember the fight with the Papal guards when he threw his lot in with us. How my friends talked him into coming with them to Sylvarant to speak with Dirk about key crests for the sake of my healing. He put up a bit of resistance, but they didn't have to work too hard. I believe Tethe'alla's Chosen wanted to know if the Cruxis crystal could be controlled in the end for his own sake just as much as for mine, but it was the appeal to his sense of chivalry that got him to come with us in the end. And that is also what got him into being a wanted criminal with us.

I was so glad to finally be able to smile at him and introduce myself after we met Yuan and Kratos when we went to get the Rheairds. It was good to be back to myself, and I was excited to show our new friends my true personality. And although Zelos and I didn't talk alone that often during the journey itself, it was nice to have someone else around who really understood the burden of being the Chosen.

I remember he would grin and wink at me, and say, "We Chosen have to stick together!" And wrapped in the feeling of his friendship and understanding I would nod and say, "Right!" and for a few minutes all would be well with my world.


	3. Standing Still

For quite some time after we had defeated Mithos and reunited the two worlds I felt like I was standing still while the world moved on around me. I was glad that we had managed to craft a new world, and we saved future generations a lot of pain in changing the system established by Cruxis as well as preventing Yggdrasil's Age of Lifeless Beings. But we also created a whole passel of new problems.

The populace viewed the Church of Martel with general distrust after we revealed the religion as a puppet of Cruxis and part of the Desians. People lost the faith they had held for generations, and some members of the Church lost their positions and their lives in riots. Tethe'alla's nobles had suspected the upper levels of the Church for some time, especially with how political the Pope had become, but Sylvarant's people were caught completely off guard. And in Sylvarant the Church had been the unifying governing force of the world and the opposition to the Desians. In addition, the people of the formerly declining world were at a significant disadvantage when dealing with the rich people of Tethe'alla and their unification under a King.

Whole landmarks changed, people were uprooted and left in an unfamiliar land. And the question of discrimination became even more prominent than it had been. Rich and poor, Sylvaranti and Tethe'allan, human and half-elf, all had to learn to deal with each other in new ways. And none of us were prepared for how to handle all the change.

Lloyd and Sheena went off together to collect ex-spheres as they had promised each other in Flanoir before the final battle. This was a worthy cause, and the two of them were the best anyone could imagine for the task. Their names were well known among the people of both worlds for putting their lives on the line to defend anyone in need. Even so, especially in Tethe'alla, stopping the use of ex-spheres was difficult. They had become a part of technology, like the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. People had to first be made to understand that they were using people's lives before they were willing to give up their comfort and power.

But Lloyd and Sheena were charismatic, and their sincerity was hard to resist. They did well, and were kind and helpful wherever they went. They used Lloyd's strength and Sheena's summoning ability to help rebuild wherever they traveled. The two became very well loved by people everywhere. Soon their budding relationship was part of the hottest gossip throughout the world. It came to the forefront at a party to celebrate the coming of the first spring with the worlds united that was held at the base of the Giant Kharlan Tree. There in front of the entire world, Lloyd proposed to a flustered Sheena and they kissed under the tree in the starlight. I watched them with a gentle smile and an ache in my chest, standing still at the edge of the group.

Raine began working closely with Regal at the Lezareno Company. Her knowledge of machinery and the ancient world was an invaluable resource. Together, they created a new tourism and educational outreach with the remnants of the Church of Martel that still believed in the Goddess. They told the story of the history of the Ancient Kharlan War and how it had led to the divided world. They highlighted the difficulties each side faced as they competed for mana. The two elder members of our traveling group used the temples and the Houses of Salvation to tell the story of the Chosen. We were shown as the people used as tools by Cruxis to maintain the strange cycle of mana flowing like an hourglass. It sometimes hurt to remember all the lies I had believed, but I was so glad the story was being told.

Regal brought the truth of history and tactics for working together to all the upper crust of both worlds. The merchants and lords of cities respected him and were generally amenable to hearing his message. Raine faced a little more discrimination as a half-elf, but doggedly traveled the area of both countries teaching her message in schools to children and adults alike. When needed, she worked her way into people's trust by healing their hurts, whether it was a bruised knee or a deathly illness. She learned to work her magic on crops and animals as well, healing the land as well as the people with herbs from the Giant Kharlan Tree. Her presence soon came to be in high demand.

I ran into them fairly frequently at parties that Zelos hosted and insisted I come to. I would always see the two of them chatting animatedly with people while I stood still in a corner sipping on a drink or nibbling at a bite of food. I didn't understand why Zelos had me at those parties anyway, I spent most of my time trying not to be noticed or recognized for who I was. The failed Chosen who started this whole mess was not really someone in high demand. Quite the opposite in fact, as I was a living reminder of the lies everyone had believed.

Genis and Presea made an odd little pair, as they both were much older and wiser than they looked at first glance. However, they took on the large task of working to create understanding between humans and half-elves. Both of them were living examples of how horrible discrimination can be, and the two childlike friends presented a powerful message. They also worked to make the travel routes safer from all the monsters loosed in the explosion of mana when the Giant Kharlan Tree was born.

I heard of more than one traveler that had been set upon and found themselves saved by Genis's powerful magic and Presea's strong axe. They never stayed in one place for long, and I found myself often standing still and watching their backs as they headed on to some new adventure.

Zelos resumed his life as a Tethe'allan lord and diplomat, working alongside the lawmakers of both worlds to help them understand each other and make compromises to help their people. His charming wit and perfect grace combined with his confidence and good looks made him a regular in all the highest circles. He was always surrounded by men seeking his advice or beautiful women seeking his attention. He danced in the midst of a sparkling crowd while I was left standing still, a wallflower watching from the sidelines.

I felt like there was no place in this new world for me. The institution of the Chosen was gone, and although I still believed in the Goddess Martel that was the guardian of the sacred tree, her worship was not something that would be popular again for a while yet. The people had been too hurt by the breech of trust from the Church. I was a living reminder of everything that had been horrible under Cruxis, as well as the Chosen who had failed Sylvarant while enveloping Tethe'alla in chaos. I was the reason their lives had been disrupted and changed. I was the reason many of their loved ones were dead.

Generally I got a cold shoulder at gatherings. My friends definitely still cared for me, but even their love was not enough to anchor me. I had been full of purpose my whole life, and now I was adrift in a world where I was neither needed nor wanted. I retreated to the Tower of Mana and used my solitude to study and pray. I would have never emerged had my friends not come to get me every once in a while. Zelos especially came often to take me to this or that party. I never really enjoyed going and being stared at and shuffled away from him at the first opportunity, but I appreciated his efforts and so chose to not disappoint him.

One day he climbed the tower to find me on the very top, staring out over the land as my hair and cloak whipped about me. I could feel a summer storm brewing in the air and was enjoying the feel of the world.

"Colette!" He called from the stairs, his own wild red locks being caught and teased by the breeze. "What are you doing up here?" He asked, coming closer and pausing to plant his feet for balance against a sudden gust.

I turned to face him and smiled as the wind died down, flying on to other places. "Just standing still." I answered with a shrug, tucking a bit of my long blonde hair behind my ear.

"Standing still huh?" He answered, sounding contemplative. His blue-grey eyes met mine and his usual flirty mask softened. "You don't really want to come to some party with me tonight, do you?"

I bit my lip slightly. I could hear in his voice that he was honestly asking this time, not just trying to get me out of the tower, but instead wanting to hear my opinion. I slowly shook my head from side to side.

One side of his mouth turned up in a slight grin and he brushed a hand through some of my hair. "I didn't think so. I've been getting the impression that you haven't enjoyed them too much as of late."

I shrugged. "I enjoy that you come and ask me to join you, Zelos, and that is enough for now." I answered him softly but frankly.

He chuckled a bit at that, "Thanks, Colette. How about I just stand still with you here for a while then, instead of dragging you off to do what I want to do?" Without waiting for my response he gently twirled me back around for a good view of the horizon, and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on top of mine.

I was surprised for a moment and then leaned back into his comforting embrace. "Thank you, Zelos. I'd like that."

We stood still in silence for a while, just looking at the sky as the sun crept downward and painted the horizon in a riot of warm colors. Zelos drew me closer and in that moment I was glad to be simply standing still with him while the world turned about us.

* * *

><p>Revised 2.12.2012<p> 


	4. Night

Night

The first really significant conversation I had with Zelos was at night. It was crisp and cold in Flanoir and the snow floated like tiny down feathers in the moonlight. Everyone in our group was on edge. We were worried about Altessa and also deep in thought about Kratos, Mithos, Origin, and the Eternal Sword. We were nearing the end of our journey and the tension was palpable.

In spite of that I was trying to carry my usual level of cheerful enthusiasm and focusing on how nice it was to actually be able to _feel _that it was cold again. After nearly being turned into one of Mithos' lifeless beings, I don't think I will ever take being human for granted again. I had found a shop in town that sold cute little snow-bunny charms for good luck and purchased a couple. I sent one with Raine for Altessa when she flew off with the doctor to go take care of him. I wasn't sure if it would help his healing or not, but I thought it might make the old dwarf smile.

I spent a little time in my room after the Professor, Regal, and Presea left to escort the doctor using Lloyd's rheiard. I idly turned the remaining charm over in my hands while my thoughts wandered. I worried for Altessa and the injuries he'd sustained protecting Presea from Mithos. I worried for Kratos, as we faced the need to release Origin's seal. He was Lloyd's father after all, and he'd been helping us all along. He was always kind to me on my journey, understanding of the angel transformation, and he never gave me away. I could tell that he loved Lloyd. And most of all I worried for Lloyd himself. The fate of the worlds hung on his decisions, and everything was so hard. My heart warmed as I thought of my best friend, the man I had secretly loved since I was a young girl, and I rose with the snow-bunny in hand to go to him.

I was pleased to see the lamp was still lit as I approached his room, so I wouldn't be waking him, but as I drew nearer I heard voices. Sheena was already there with him. I heard her invite him outside with her, and he agreed to go. I'm not sure what possessed me to hide as I heard them make ready to leave, but some part of me did not want to be caught standing in the hall. I ducked into the nearest room unthinkingly when I found the door unlocked. I stood there with my back to the door, one hand clutched at my chest and the other gripping the snow bunny in my pocket. My improved hearing let me know I was right about the conversation being personal until they were finally out of the range of my senses.

"Colette?" I'm not sure I had ever heard Zelos more serious than when he murmured my name from the darkness. I opened my eyes as he lit the lamp at his bedside with a quick spark of magic.

"I-I'm sorry Zelos! I didn't mean to intrude!" I whispered in fervent surprise, feeling my face flush with embarrassment at my blunder. I reached for the door handle again with clumsy fingers.

His hand closed over mine before I could get the door open again, stopping my efforts. His other hand cradled my chin, gently forcing me to meet his blue-eyed gaze. "Colette, are you crying?" He sounded quietly astonished, which was a new thing for Zelos. I'm sure I would have appreciated it more had I not been so surprised myself.

I lifted my free hand to my face to feel the tears flowing in a steady stream from my eyes. "I…guess I am." I whispered.

"What's wrong, my little angel?" Zelos asked softly, his expression oddly serious.

"I…was…going to see Lloyd but…he and Sheena are already…" I shook my head, wiping away some of the water that stubbornly continued to flow with my fingers. "I'm not sure why I'm crying. Nothing's wrong with them spending time together!"

Zelos nodded. "That's true. Nothing's wrong with you crying either. You were expecting to spend time with Lloyd and found him already with Sheena. It's not wrong to be disappointed sometimes, Colette." He offered a quirky half-smile, but I could tell he was still concerned.

"I'm…not disappointed though, Zelos. I'm hurt! I shouldn't be hurt…" I dashed more tears away from my face in frustration.

I felt a tug on my arm and Zelos pulled me suddenly into an embrace. I squeaked in surprise, but found his warmth actually comforting. I took a shuddering breath and clung to him as I cried a bit more. He stroked my hair and just let me cry until I was done. He then tugged me over to take a seat on the bed facing him. I let him lead me, a bit worn out after my emotional outburst.

"Colette. It's okay to admit that you're in love with Lloyd." Zelos said quietly after a moment of silence.

My eyes widened slightly, and then I hung my head. "I'm…pretty obvious huh?" I sighed, "I didn't mean to fall for him! I knew better, I knew it would just complicate things!"

"Especially because he looks at Sheena very differently from how he looks at you?" Zelos prodded gently.

Fresh tears cascaded down my face and I slowly nodded, acknowledging the truth that I'd been avoiding. "Am I just not pretty enough? I know I don't have her figure. Or maybe I'm not strong enough, Sheena is so very strong and brave…" I sobbed, curling into myself.

"Colette!" Zelos took my face in both of his hands and wiped away my tears. "That's nonsense, Colette! You're beautiful and wonderful and one of the strongest, bravest people I know! You and Sheena are just different, neither is less than the other."

"But Lloyd…" I began before he interrupted with a shake of his head.

"Lloyd sees you as his best friend. You still matter; he's just not in love with you like he is with her. It's nobody's fault Colette!" Zelos was so intent and sincere, it was impossible not to believe him.

I nodded, but still had more tears to cry. He pulled me close and held me for a long time. I clung to him until my sides were sore from sobbing and my cheeks crusted with salt. The lamp had burned low, but the moonlight shining on the snow gave the night plenty of light.

"You know, it was snowing like this on the day my mother died." Zelos said softly after a bit of silence. I moved back a bit so I could see his face, but didn't pull away from his embrace as he continued, his gaze focused somewhere in the distant past. "I was so excited, because I had never seen snow before. We made a snowman in the garden together, and then suddenly the snowman fell apart, and red snow began to fall."

Zelos looked right into my eyes then. "It was my mother's blood. She was murdered; she got in the way of the magic blast that was meant for me. And as she fell, she grabbed my shoulder and told me 'You should never have been born.'"

I gasped and gripped his shoulder, struck speechless. I couldn't imagine the mother that would say that to her child! I opened my mouth to speak against that horrible lie, but he wasn't finished yet.

"It wasn't her fault really. She probably didn't even love my father, but the Oracle of Cruxis forced them to marry. My father even had another woman in his life, Seles' mother. She's the one that tried to kill me so that her daughter would become the Chosen. I never wanted to be the Chosen in the first place! As far as I was concerned Seles could have had it! But my mother still died because I was the Chosen." He turned away from me to look out the window at the falling snow. "All my life I've been viewed as a threat by the royal family, rejected by my parents, and even shunned by the Church. I used to wish I could just run away."

"Zelos…" I clutched at his shoulder and his gaze met my eyes again. He smiled at me, even though the pain of the memory still clouded his storm-blue eyes.

"But for some reason, I don't feel like running anymore. Lloyd's enthusiasm is enough to make anyone believe in his cause. And your bravery inspires me too. You've had a hard time as the Chosen, just like me, and you still smile and continue forward, doing everything you can because you still believe in people." He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead. "You're amazing Colette."

I blushed and looked down for a moment, then met his gaze once more. "So are you, Zelos. I'm glad you were born, and that you're here with me tonight."

He smiled, and somehow I thought he was more sincere than usual as he tugged me close again. I held onto him in return, comforted by his warmth and his words. We curled together on his bed, neither wanting to let go, and fell asleep in each other's arms. I slipped back to my room in the early morning so as to not cause a scene.

That was a hard night, but in many ways it was also one of the best nights of my life. This memory will always be one I find comforting, of that first tame night I spent with Zelos.


	5. Kick in the Head

**Kick in the Head**

For the first year or so after the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were reunited I hid away from the world in the Tower of Mana. I wasn't sure about my place in the new world, and I didn't have Lloyd to tell me anymore, so I avoided it entirely. But after the anniversary of the world reunification, I gathered myself and decided to go on a pilgrimage.

My plan was to travel to all the temples and all the various Houses of Salvation that were left in both worlds and offer prayers to Martel. I would get a feel for the new world, and perhaps in the process of a familiar journey I would begin to understand what a former Chosen's place in it was.

I received Martel's blessing at the Giant Kharlan Tree before going, and she charged me with another task. She gave me a bag of seeds, and asked me to plant a nut at each of the altars I prayed at. Eventually seeds would sprout, nourished by the belief of those who still worshipped, and the flow of mana in our world would even out. I was delighted with this added purpose to my journey, and left right away for Iselia.

I chose to follow the same path on my journey as I had taken with my friends on the journey of World Regeneration over a year ago. But I also decided not to advertise my identity. I had heard rumors of how people had reacted negatively upon finding out that Cruxis and the Desians were part of the same organization, and I didn't want to be recognized as the failed Chosen who started the entire chain of reactions that had changed the world.

I wore a long brown cloak, and didn't bring my signature gray and blue coat and dress. I pulled my long blonde hair back and piled it on top of my head. The tunic I wore was green and fell to my knees. It had a high collar and brown frogs that held the two layers together on my right side with bell sleeves. Beneath it I wore loose brown pants and comfortable sandals. I didn't fit my usual image at all, and most people didn't recognize me. I hadn't been heard from in a while, so no one really expected me either.

Then, I came to the Palmacosta area. The city had suffered terribly under the Desians. Even during my former journey, many people there were also disappointed in the Church of Martel. Now it was a place that was almost dangerous for people who still believed in the Goddess.

I think I was attacked originally simply because I was becoming a well-known traveler. "The Singing Pilgrim" they called me, because I quietly sang over each seed I planted. I had just left the remains of the Palmacosta Church after planting my seed and was only a little ways out of the city when it happened.

A group of four, two men and two women approached me first. They cursed Martel, the Church, the Desians, Cruxis, and the Chosen. I listened and bowed my head. I could understand their anger, their feelings of betrayal, even if I didn't agree with how they were handling those emotions. I heard a few more come up behind me but I didn't worry. Until one of them kicked me in the back of the head.

My instincts kicked in and my wings appeared, my twin chakram in my hands and held at the ready. This was a mistake. Many of them were surprised, but one reacted instantly, looping me tightly in a rope so that I couldn't throw my weapon or fly away. They couldn't help but recognize me as Sylvarant's Chosen then, and their anger at me only intensified. I freaked a few of them out a little by getting off the chant for Holy Song to protect me from their blows. It helped a little, but still didn't save me from their attacks. I wasn't used to fighting alone, and I didn't really want to hurt them, so I took the beating they gave like a helpless girl.

Then, I heard a familiar confident voice call out, "Healing Wind!" Zelos' familiar green wind flowed around me, closing up my wounds and giving my attackers pause. They turned to face Tethe'alla's Chosen, and so did I. When my blue eyes met his I saw them darken in anger. He had not realized it was me he was saving.

"Alright you all, you have about ten seconds to get away from my Little Angel Colette before I bring out the big spells." Zelos declared with a laugh and a smile, but his deadly seriousness was as obvious to them as it was to me. It was one thing to take on the Chosen of Sylvarant who specialized in light magic, protection, and klutzing out. It was quite another to take on the sword-mage Chosen of Tethe'alla. Not to mention Zelos was a famous diplomat. Harming him meant the attention of Meltokio and many other large political powers.

I raised my head fully as my assailants scattered. I was just getting up on my elbows when he knelt down beside me and tugged me into his arms. He clutched me close, like I would disappear if he let go.

"Colette, are you alright?" He pulled back a little so he could examine my face with concerned blue eyes. His hands swiftly undid the ropes that bound me.

I nodded, "Yes, Zelos, I'm alright. What are you doing here?"

He frowned, "I could ask you the same thing. I was visiting some of the Palmacosta nobility. They said there's been a lot of unrest in the area lately and I came to see firsthand. I didn't realize it was this bad here. Now, what were you doing?"

"I'm on a pilgrimage. Martel asked me to plant seeds of the Giant Kharlan Tree everywhere her name is still revered." I replied.

"I'm surprised you even came to Palmacosta!" Zelos remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Zelos, even in the most hostile places, there are still people who have hope and who worship the Goddess." I answered with conviction.

He looked surprised for a moment and then his expression softened, "There's the Colette we all know and love. Glad to see you so purposeful, Little Angel."

I smiled back and shrugged, "I…haven't really known what to do with myself. But this feels…right for the moment."

He nodded, "That makes sense." He stood and helped me to my feet. "But it does seem wiser to not go alone. A pilgrimage sounds like just the thing…where are you headed next?"

I shook my head and smiled, knowing he's coming with me whether he's invited or not. And I was glad for his company. We walked off toward the next house of salvation chatting amiably and catching up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been a while since the last update! I have a bunch of these half-written and have been struggling to finish any single one of them for some reason. The oddness of the creative mind. Anyway I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you have time. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Insanity

**Insanity**

There's a special kind of insanity that's brought on by one too many nights with not quite enough sleep and the combination of coffee, sugar, and alcohol. Zelos and I were being sure to cover all four of these aspects the night of my twenty-first birthday.

We had been traveling around the world together with our former companions in a celebration of the fifth year since the worlds had been reunited. It was strange to be together like old times, staying in inns and sleeping in tents beneath the stars. Sheena and Lloyd, now married, kept their own room and tent, but the rest of us went back to the old sleeping arrangements of guys and girls separate. Presea and I had listened late into the evening about Raine's newest research projects, and the sheer amount of traveling kept us busy and limited our sleep. I could tell that Zelos had been up late too, but I somehow suspected he'd done as much talking as listening.

The trip was kinda fun, but it also reminded me of how much things had changed in five years. Part of me was still a little surprised that I was even alive. I had thought I would die at sixteen after all. The world was recovering itself, and it was beautiful. But there were also new problems that I never would have dreamed of. And it was our job as leaders to help solve those problems. Part of the reason for this celebratory trip was so we could visit everywhere in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and let the people know that those who had turned their world literally upside down were still here for them.

We finished the journey and went our separate ways the day before I turned twenty-one. I had intended to return to my solitude at the Tower of Mana, but Zelos had other ideas. He remembered keenly that the next day was my birthday, and he insisted on throwing me a party. So it was that I ended up at his mansion in Meltokio instead of back in the quiet of my home in the ancient tower.

If there's one thing I can give Zelos credit for, it's that he knows how to throw a party. All the Tethe'allan nobility were invited, and I think he was partially using me as an excuse to re-establish his presence in the capital. He only had a day to put everything together, but it was splendid. There were amazing musicians that performed a variety of music, and finger foods and desserts from all over Sylvarant. Some Tethe'allan delicacies were there too, but he had planned the party to honor my heritage. It was clever of him, simultaneously honoring me and giving his blue-blood acquaintances a chance to understand bits of Sylvaranti culture.

Normally I would not have gone in for such a grand celebration. But I had known Zelos closely for a while now, and I understood what he was up to. So I played along, the very image of a perfect birthday-girl. I danced with nobles, flirted politely as Zelos had taught me, got people to try and even appreciate some new things, and accepted every toast. My enhanced angelic body was capable of handling much more alcohol than I could have otherwise, but I was quite relieved to see the last guest leave.

As soon as the door closed for the night I kicked off the cute sparkly heels that Zelos had bought and stretched. I went over and grabbed a cup of coffee, because I wanted something bitter and jolting to wash down all the sweets and fruity cocktails I had had that night.

Zelos arched an eyebrow at me from where he was pouring two glasses of sparkling wine. "Are you sure you want that, Colette? You don't normally drink coffee…"

"I want the bitter taste for once, Zelos. I've had so many sweet things tonight that I think my teeth may rot." I answered, pouring my cup. "Would you like some?" I offered, holding up the pot to accentuate my question.

He chuckled, "Sure, why not. If you're going to be up all night and spastic, I might as well be awake to enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes and poured his cup. "Zelos, honestly. I will be fine. I'm not a child anymore, and I'm not a little innocent either. I've been around you for far too long."

Zelos accepted the warm mug from my hands with a smirk, "You are less innocent than you were, my dear angel, but still more innocent than you think. You were lovely tonight, as always."

I blushed slightly, "I really do like people, Zelos. And even if the noble women resent me because I spend so much time with you, that doesn't mean they're bad people. They just don't know much outside their world. I appreciated the way you planned the party to bring them a taste of Sylvarant."

The Casanova beside me inclined his head in acknowledgement of my compliment. "You do see more, but you're still the idealist angel I've always known and loved. Don't ever change, Colette."

I grinned around my cup of steaming bitter beverage. "I won't, don't worry."

* * *

><p>An hour later Zelos and I were laughing hysterically, and I couldn't for the life of me remember what had set us off. We were giggling like crazy people at each other's expressions while we tried to calm down and breathe.<p>

Zelos had been right about the coffee, and I was sipping the last bit of the glass of wine he'd poured to try and counteract the caffeine's affect on my system. It was helping me mellow out a bit, but I felt relaxed and incredibly silly.

I leaned against his shoulder and giggled again. He smiled down at me, amusement and affection in his sharp blue eyes. Feeling mischievous, I poked his side and he jumped, almost spilling his drink. He carefully set the glass down, then fixed me with a calculating stare. I was smart enough to know I was in trouble and scooted to the other end of the couch.

It wasn't far enough away though, and Tethe'alla's Chosen pounced, tickling me in revenge and starting me on another round of squeaking laughter. This started a lengthy tickle war that had us giggling and rolling across his plush carpet.

And then I found myself in Zelos' arms, his body half over mine and no longer playfully tickling. Something in his eyes made my breath catch. My eyes went wide and my heart went into overdrive. I could feel the heat of his body and the warmth of his breath. He was thin but strong, and I could trace the outlines of his muscles beneath his half-open white shirt with my eyes.

Thankfully he wasn't unaffected. His face was flushed as I'm sure mine was and when my fingers reached out to brush against his skin his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

"Colette…" He murmured my name raggedly and leaned down so his nose was touching mine.

"Yes, Zelos?" I murmured softly, looking up into his eyes.

He closed his eyes and pulled back with a pained expression on his face. We sighed almost in unison and he smiled softly down at me, offering a hand to help me sit up.

I felt a little empty and looked at him with slight confusion, but I accepted his assistance.

He shook his head and smiled sadly, "Not like this, Angel. I don't trust myself." He leaned over and lightly kissed my cheek. "Thank you for spending your birthday with me. Let's get to bed, we're both tired."

I walked up the stairs in half a daze and fell asleep in his guest room, wondering about the insanity of the evening.


End file.
